Ladynoir July 2017 - Sharing Food
by roxan1930
Summary: Ladynoir July 2017 Day 22: Sharing Food! - Ladybug surprises Chat Noir with macarons


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Sharing Food**

"Good evening, my lady!" Chat Noir greeted cheerfully as he landed on top of the Eiffel Tower where his partner was already sitting, legs swinging in the air.

"Good evening, Chat Noir!" Ladybug greeted back equally cheerfull.

Then something caught the male hero's eye.

"Ooooohh~ What's that you've _cat_ there?" he asked, stepping closer to get a better look at the box on Ladybug's lap.

Ladybug grinned at his curiosity and got up.

"I hope you're hungry Kitty, because I brought some treats!" she announced happily as she presented the box, revealing it to be from _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_.

Chat grinned when she opened it and revealed lots of brown chocolate macarons.

"Yay! You got us sweets!" he cheered in excitement.

"I'm glad you're happy." Ladybug giggled at her partner's antics.

Together they sat down with the box between them.

"Cheers!" they chirped as they both grabbed a macaron lightly bumped them together as if toasting before they both took a bite.

Chat Noir moaned happily as he chewed and Ladybug laughed.

"Are they any good?" she teased.

He swallowed and grinned sheepishly, a slight blush coloring his face.

"Sorry, I just never really get any of this kind of food." he confessed and Ladybug frowned.

"What are you talking about? Doesn't everyone eats something sweet every now and then?" she asked.

"Not me. I'm actually on a really strict diet." he explained.

"Don't you ever just cheat a little?" Ladybug asked.

"Not really. I've almost always got people watching me and what I eat. It's already hard enough to sneak of to transform so I don't feel like doing it too just for some food. Even if it's the best kind of food." he shrugged and grabbed another macaron.

"People watch what you eat? Why are you even on a diet?" Ladybug asked, eyes looking him up and down.

He didn't look like he needed a diet.

He actually looked skinnier then most boys his age.

"Work. Sorry I can't tell you more but I know how you feel about giving details that could give identities away." Chat said and she nodded, pleased he was keeping to their unspoken rules about.

"Alright. I guess this means I should bring you food more often." she statted, grinning when Chat's eyes lit up.

"Reall?!" he cried, eyes wide and sparkling, ears twitching and tail twisting into into the shape of a heart.

"Of course, my silly kitty." she laughed and gave him a little scratch under the chin.

"If you don't mind, could the other things also be from the same place as you got these things from?" Chat asked, motioning to the macarons.

"Sure but why do you want stuff from that bakery?" Ladybug blinked in surprise.

"Because while I don't get food like this often, I do know it's the best bakery in Paris!" he explained and she smiled again, a small blush coloring her own cheeks.

"I'll be sure to tell the owners that everyone's favorite cat likes their work." she said, watching as Chat ate another treat.

Together they sat for a while eating and talking until they found only one left.

"Huh? I was sure I counted right." Ladybug stared at the last macaron in confusion.

"You can have it if you want." Chat offered it to her right away.

Ladybug smiled at his gentlemanly behavior and shook her head.

"You take it. You just said you don't get sweets very often." she pushed the box towards him.

"We can Always share~" Chat sang as he put half of the cookie between his lips and closed his eyes.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and was about to reject the offer but seeing him sitting there, so oblivious to what she was doing she couldn't resist.

With lightning fast speed she reached over and bit hald of the macaron off, her lips lightly brushing his.

"L-Ladybug?!" Chat cried as his eyes snapped open.

Ladybug laughed at his bright red face.

"It's getting late, Kitten. I should go. Bye~" and with that she was off.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked this fic and wil review, fav it and read, review and fav my other fics too!**


End file.
